shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
ShadeClan Territory
Welcome to ShadeClan Territory! Roleplay October 9, 2010 Shadestar leads a DustClan patrol to camp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I have come to make sure you are still loyal to my clan.' Dust says. DustpeltExpect the Worst! "We would never go to those mangy crow food eaters.",replies Shadestar. "Here we are!Let's go in."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I am pleased to hear that. My clan will help you if you are ever attacked.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Lilyfoot greets the clan leaders with a dip of her head-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ 'I thank you for your support. Now we will retuen home.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Lilyfoot turns to her clan leader, "Shall I escort them to the border?"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "No,I want to give them a chance to catch up with ShadeClan news."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Lilyfoot nods, "Shall I lead a hunting patrol then?"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Sure." (Can you make more cats in ShadeClan since there aren't very many?)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Lilyfoot nods and calls, "Thornwhisker, Flamepelt, Hunting Patrol!" and pads in the direction of the entrance. (Maybe. Ill think about it)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ (Thanks and I don't think Peace is on.)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! (Oh! I thought you Rpd them!)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ (No,just do the hunting patrol later.Come to ShadeClan camp and RP.)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'So what news do you have to tell us?' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "Let's go to camp."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dust's patrol follows. DustpeltExpect the Worst! "Where shall we be hunting today"? asks Thornwhisker.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ October 14, 2010 Shadestar and Dawnrise pad into the territory.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dawnrise patiently waits in the river untill two fish swim next to her. She kills them and looks for more prey. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 26, 2010 Shadestar leads Dawnrise and Cloudfoot into the territory.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dawnrise crouches at the base of the tree, jumps and snares a squirrel. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 27, 2010 'I think we still need to keep hunting.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadetstar nods and leaps at a thrush."Ugh!Too many feathers!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dawnrise caughts two mice and a vole. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "I think this is enough prey;let's go back to camp."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Ok.' Dawnrise returns to camp with her prey. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! November 7, 2010 Dawnrise appears and heads toward the DustClan border. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! She sets the border markings again. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! As she turns to go back to camp a yowl from DustClan breaks the calm and she rushes towards it. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! November 28, 2010 Dewcloud and Scar pad toward the edge of the clans territory.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... As they are about to leave some ShadeClan cats see them. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Icefall, pads out of the medicicne den, with warriors; Flamepelt and Thornwhisker, behind him"Who's that"? he asks at the sight of Scar. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ Scar flinches and turns around.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "I am Scar. Former rouge, currently a Loner. I retured all the kits I could get my paws on."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "That's good, I'm going to get cheeck on SHineflower and her kits; Mothkit and Windkit". Icefall walks away. "Hi", Flamepelt greets. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ "Hi."says Scar.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "Are you going to join ShadeClan"? asks Thornwhisker.[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ Scar blinks."Doubtful. I dont think any cat would trust me enough. I was told by PetalClan cats I will never be loyal to the warrior code or a clan.I would if I could though. You are all kind and loyal cats.Unlike those rouges."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dewcloud shifts uneaisly at the sight of enemy cats. 'Scar you need to leave now! If they notice me they could attack!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! The other cats are no even paying attention"Dewcloud,I can fend for myself. Go back to your clan and leave me here. I'll make my way home when the time is right."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'Allright remember your promise to leave.' Dewcloud sneaks away back to PetalClan. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar rolls his eyes."Bossy."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... November 29, 2010 Scar freezes at the sound of ShadeClan.Did they smell Dewcloud?CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dawnrise appears head low to the ground smelling for Dewcloud. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar freezes, barely breathing.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... ''And another cat too. ''thinks Dawnrise Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar braces himself for the coldness he recived from PetalClan.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dawnrise looks up and sees Scar and smiles. 'You returned the kits to us!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar relaxes and turns around."Hello. And yes I did. I am sorry for stealing them in the first place."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'Everyone makes mistakes. Have you seen a cat with a rose like scent?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "No, I'm alone.I was seen to the border. Maybe some of the scent rubbed off onto me."he replies.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'Ok I belive you. You need to go some of my clanmates won't welcome you as kindly as I did.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "I met three cats. A white tom, Golden she-cat, and a reddidsh russet tom recently. But your right. Best of luck with your clan."Scar says, turning away.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dawnrise nods and rises to escort him to the border. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar follows slowly.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Category:ShadeClan